Television provides news and entertainment to viewers through an ever increasing offering of content made possible by local access channels, cable systems, pay-per-view channels, satellite systems, game consoles, and DVD players, for example. As the news and entertainment options available via television have increased, the amount of time viewers typically spend watching television has increased as well. Consequently, television has become the audio and visual medium of choice for providing information. Accordingly, a need has arisen for systems and methods that utilize television to provide content other than news and entertainment.